Things forgotten
by UnicellularKittyAlice
Summary: AU. Alice/Bella Bella is a vampire whom isn't sure who she is. Upon her turning, she lost her memory of everything. Including Alice's departure in the woods. Now it's 50 years later and she winds up back in Forks. Will seeing Alice and the Cullen's again help her find herself and regain things forgotten? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea and I just had to type it before I forgot. Tell me if I should go through with it.

* * *

BELLA

It was only when I stared into the eyes of my own reflection did I wonder who I was. Sadly, I was unable to answer. I honestly don't know who I am. Just yesterday I was a Giraffe. Though I'm not tall, I thought of myself as such. Why though? I havent the slightest clue myself. All I know is that I'm not who I was yesterday. I was a bit sad to no longer be a Giraffe. But, perhaps, I am one again today. No, maybe I'm a deer. Or is the correct term doe, seeing as I'm female? I'm unsure, but I'm quite certain I am. My eyes do seem bigger. The red of my irises never failed to astonish me. As red as a rose they were, but they lacked a roses beauty. They contrasted with the pale of my skin, yet went well with the red undertones of my brown locks. Strange.

"Isabella, Aro would like to see you."

I turn to the musical, child-like voice of my companion, Jane. Sweet Jane, forever stuck in her 12-13 year old state. Strange, she looks like a child but isn't. I could say I learned that the hard way, but I didn't. Unfortunately, her gift doesn't work on me. I say unfortunately because I wanted to see why many of the guard fear her. In my eyes she's a sweetheart, she and her brother, Alec.

I keep my eyes trained on Jane's billowing cloak, studying it's movements as it flowed behind her form, as we strode down the endless halls of the Volturi castle. Despite living...? No, it wouldn't be called living, technically I'm not alive, so I suppose the right word is occupying; or maybe it's staying. Despite _staying _at the Volturi castle for close to 50 years, I always seem to get lost. There's always a hidden pathway, or an open bookcase that led to unseen stairs. Curious isn't it? Why would one place need such uncounted numbers of hidden passageways? But, I suppose without them this shan't be a castle.

We stopped in front of the huge oak doors that lead to the throne room. Our place of feeding, and where Aro, Marcus, and Caius stayed. Not stayed but well, _stayed_. As in _stay boy, good dog. _Jane knocked softly on the door, perhaps she was afraid to knock harder in fear that she'd break the door. I'm sure they heard it though because the doors swing open, it's hinges creaking slightly. And there in all their glory, where the powerful, and, dare I say it, old, trio. Caius on the left, Marcus on the right, and Aro in the middle of course. I still didn't understand why he sat in the middle. He seemed a bit, off. We bowed, not them, Jane and I did. A whispered. "Master." Falling, past our lips.

Aro looks to me and smiles a creepy smile.

His creepy smile spread impossibly wider as he stood. "Ah, Isabella!"

He walked, well more like _glided_, towards me and pulled me into a hug. You would've thought I'd have gotten used to Aro's touchy feelydness by now. But, every time he'd touch me I'd just freeze up; As I was now. It just didn't feel right. He gave me very bad vibes. Thankfully, Marcus came to my rescue. He honestly is my favorite of the three. Second being Caius, and last, and most definitely least was, of course, Aro himself. "Alright, brother, let the girl go."

He let go, finally, and went back to his throne. Creepy smile still plastered on his incredibly pale face. And I understand that I shouldn't be one too talk about being pale, seeing as I'm just as pale; but Aro, along with the other two, have this underlining of paper like skin. It looked almost fragile, like a really old person, that looks like they're about to wither away to bones on the very spot. But, I knew that to be impossible seeing as they were virtually indestructible. As was I, but not as durable as they were; it'd probably take a lot of force to even try to dismember either of them, whereas I could be dismembered by anyone, at any moment. Which, now that I thought about it, was actually quite terrifying to think about.

"-sabella."

I look up and blink, confused. I honestly hadn't heard a word he'd just said. "Sorry, master Aro, may you repeat that one more time?"

Aro chuckled, nodding. "I said, you have a new mission"

My ears instantly perk up and I straighten up. I put my hands behind my back and look into Aro's red orbs. "What do I need to do, master?"

He leans forward, his head in his hands as his eyes bored into mine, making me quite uncomfortable if I were to be completely honest. Actually everything about Aro made me uncomfortable. "We have been informed that there's a pack of werewolves in Forks, Washington."

I furrow my eyebrows, confused one again. "Werewolves? I thought they'd been extinguished?"

Caius snarls, "So did we, apparently we' some."

I nod, and look back to Aro, whose creepy smile is back in place. "We aren't quite sure if they are, in fact, werewolves. Which is why we need you to go down there and analyze the situation." His smile widens more, I'd that's even possible. "If they are, you are to destroy them." I grimace, but he doesn't seem to notice, as he continues on, "Also, you can stay down in Forks for awhile, think of it as a vacation."

I thanks, and am about to leave when Aro's voice stops me. "Oh, and Isabella?"

I turn to face him, wondering what he'd forgotten to tell me. "Yes, master?"

"I almost forgot to tell you; there's also a close friend of mine in Forks." He flashes me another one of his signature creep smiles, "He and his...family occupy that area, so don't be alarmed if you run into any of our kind."

I frown, if there's a coven down there, why can't they see if there are any werewolves around? But, I don't voice my confusion. "What's his name?

"Carlisle Cullen."

Why does that name sound awful familiar?


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA

It was strange, the familiarity that was associated with just hearing this stranger's name. Even stranger though, was the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that this stranger was not in fact just that, a stranger, but someone I knew. I had no idea why I felt as such, for I had never met this Carlisle Cullen before. If I had, I would have remembered meeting this man, vampire, whom Aro was apparently close friends with. But I hadn't ever met him before, ever. And now that I recall, I'd never heard Aro speak of this Carlisle Cullen until today. I couldn't help but feel anxious to meet him, in hopes that meeting him would open the doorway to my past. Which was now locked shut. For that feeling of familiarity when I'd heard his name had yet to fade.

"You are to go to school while staying in Forks, to keep up appearances." I could only nod in response to Marcus, as I was too deep within the thoughts of my head to verbally respond. I wasn't too keen on the idea of attending school, but I had no choice, and for some reason I felt that going to school in the small rainy town would be somewhat an entertaining experience. Though I was a bit wary to have to register myself, as I didn't want to draw attention with the lack of parental figures and all.

"When shall I go, master?" Marcus just smiles a small, barely there smile and shakes his head, patting my arm as if I were some small, confused kid. Which, at the moment, I was; not including the being a kid part because, I'm 68. Wait, well technically, in Marcus' eyes I am a kid, seeing as he's however many years old.

"No need for formalities dear Isabella, no one's around." A faint smile pulls at my lips. Marcus always urged me to call him by him name when we were alone. And, sometimes, along with just now, it slipped my mind. Which, in retrospect, is another reason as to why Marcus is, by far, my favorite of the trio. He's tame, and actually really nice when you get to know him. My dead heart aches for him though, the loss of his mate, Didyme really has had an effect on him, as it should. Poor Marcus, it's a wonder that he's still with us, if it'd been anyone else they surely would've forfeited their lives. But not Marcus, he's a fighter, and I respect him for his strength.

He smiles, a true smile, "Today."

* * *

To say I was surprised was an understatement; As soon as Marcus had uttered, "Today." I'd been ushered out of the castle and on to a private jet. I wasn't even aware we had a private jet, to be honest. It was nicely decorated, which surprised me. The Volturi castle had a vast lack of decoration. It's bland hallways and barely furnished rooms didn't hold a candle to the style of this jet. It was almost as if they'd hired an interior designer specifically for this plane, and it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they had.

I looked out the window and all I was met with was green. Green, green and more green. Oh, look at that, something green. Looks like I am in Forks. There it was again, that sense of familiarity with this place, with Forks. It feels like I have a connection to this place. This place knows me, I know this place. I don't _know _this place, but...I know this place. The excessive green, the rain, the thousands upon thousands of trees. It was all familiar, yet not. The trees, they held something dark, a secret. They sway with the rain and the breeze and it looks like, like they're waving, greeting me. Welcoming me back, as if I've been here before. I've never been here before...have I?

I can't have been, I would've remembered...unless..no..could it? Could this place have a connection to my human life?

* * *

I was beyond curious by the time the jet had landed. Green was everywhere, it was astounding how much there was. It was a wonder how so many green things could inhabit one place. I didn't have anything to wait for, as I brought no luggage, I hadn't had the time to, and I was told that my things would be awaiting me at the house. Which is stranger, all in itself, but I chose to ignore it.

I looked around, to make sure I wasn't being watched, and when I was positive I wasn't, I took off in a flurry of motion. Speeding towards my new residence. My feet barely kicked up dirt as I moved swiftly through the trees. I love running, how the air whips my hair around my face. It feels as though I'm flying. My eyes drift closed as I run, basking in the air rushing across my face.

I continue running through the forest towards my new home, my eyes still closed. And, despite my eyes being closed, I hit not one of the obstacles in my way; Following my sense of smell. I stop dead in my tracks, sensing that I arrived at my destination. I slowly open my eyes, a bit scared of what I might see. A dungeon, or a small wooden cabin being some of the things I feared seeing. As my eyes opened a huge smile made it's way onto my face. It not being a dungeon, nor a small wooden cabin, but a gorgeous stone and wood house with huge windows. It looked amazing, like it was built right into the earth. As if it was grown from the ground itself, vines and flowers adorned one side of the house while the other side was completely bare of vegetation.

I walked into the house, curious as to what would be inside, and if it would be as amazing as the outside.

It was just as great as the outside. The walls were painted warm colors, and the furniture really pulled it all together. It was gorgeous. Just as I was about to venture upstairs, my phone rang. I struggled to answer it, curses spewing out of my mouth. And when I finally answered it, I was nearly out of breathe...nearly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Iz!" A smile instantly pulled at my lips.

"Hey, Jane." I love Jane, she's one of my best friends in the Volturi. She may seem mean, but she really is a sweetheart.

"So..you there yet?" I roll my eyes and laugh at her.

"Yeah Jane, I'm here."

"How do you like it so far?" So far? There's more?

I voice my thoughts and ask my younger, not really younger, friend. "There's more to this fortress?"

Jane's laugh floats through my phone, and I eternally swoon. No, I don't like her. She's just very angelic and it's hard to _not_ be affected by it. "Go to the backyard, Iz."

"Okay..." I slowly step out the backdoor and look around. "Um..Is there something here or...?"

Jane laughs again, and I swear it's like I can hear it here. In Forks. "Look up, loser."

I look up and gasp. At the very top of the largest tree in the backyard, which is about 100-135 feet high, is a house made of what looks like oak and something else. "Woahh."

The phone still to my ear, I jump up onto the tree, ignoring the ladder, and latch onto it, climbing up it quickly. When I get to the porch of the tree house, I look around and sigh. There's a rocking chair and two other chairs on the porch, I sit in the rocking chair and look out at the view. The sun is just setting and it looks amazing from high up here. The last rays of sunlight flicker through leaves, and there are flecks of orange, yellow and pink in the sky. The sight is just flawless.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Startled, I look behind me and squeal when I see Jane, smiling at me, bits of sunlight hitting random parts of her face causing her to glow slightly.

"Jane!"

I pop out of my seat and throw myself at her, wrapping my arms tight around her small frame, burying my head into her soft blonde locks. She laughs and hugs me back just as tight. "Surprise."

* * *

Kay, so I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I threw in some Jane/Bella friendship fluff cuz why not? Anyway please R&amp;R.

-Alice


	3. Chapter 3

There are many ways in which I'm strange; many reasons, many facts, many many facts, and many more reasons. One fact being, I'm a vampire; actually that's the main variable to my strangeness. The other huge fact, is that I can't remember a shred of my human life, except for this one image I get, over and over again. It flashes behind my eyes like scenes in a movie, except it's always one thing, the same thing, each and every time. Expressive gold eyes, full of emotion. Love, happiness, content ; life, just brimming with life. And even stranger, is that every single time I see the beautiful pools of gold behind my eyes, staring at me with such expressive emotions; I fall in love with them a little more. I know, how can someone fall in love with a pair of eyes? Well, have you seen these eyes? It's like someone melted a bar of gold and poured it into an iris, like the purest of gold. That's all I remembered, those eyes, except for now. Now I see this place, Forks. Forests full of life, rain dancing with the wind, birds singing in harmony, the sound of rain pit patting against windows, bell-like laughter. And then it all goes back to the golden eyes. Always gold eyes. It's a cycle on repeat, forests, rain, birds, windows, laughter, then golden eyes. It always ends with those golden eyes.

I thought further about the mysterious golden eyed person as I ran through the woods of Forks, Washington, my eyes trained on everything and nothing, when I came across a heavy stench. It smelled of rotten milk and 3-year-old dirty socks, but the stench seemed to be on only one side of the forest, as opposed to the side I was on, which smelled perfectly fine. It was very curious indeed. But, instead of exploring and searching for the bearer of that awful smell, as much as I yearned to do so, I turned around and ran back to my temporary home to get Jane ready for our first day of school. I'm not too thrilled about it, but Jane, on the other hand, is beyond psyched. When she told me Marcus enrolled her at Forks High as well, she was basically vibrating with excitement. Which was quite the amusing sight, if I do say so myself. The, apparently, menacing, Jane Volturi, bouncing on her heels, a bright smile on her face. If I'd told anyone at the Volturi of Jane's reaction to school, no one would believe me, except Jane's brother Alec.

I ran into our house, or 'our fortress' as I call it, and called to Jane. "Jane! You ready?"

I hear a grunt from upstairs and laugh, walking up the stairs and to her room. I stand in the doorway and take in the sight before me, a miffed Jane sitting in the middle of her room, arms crossed. clothes spewed all about. "Do you need help?"

Jane snorted and looks out the window, "Of course not! I've got the situation perfectly under control!"

I can't help the laugh that escapes me and I cover my mouth as Jane shoots me a scalding look. "Jane, we have 20 minutes until school starts, and we still need to get our schedules from the office."

Jane huffs and stands up, only to crash back down to the floor when her foot gets caught in a pair of pants. I laugh loudly and run away before Jane can hit me. Which, by the sound of something crashing into the wall behind me, she tried to do. "I'll be waiting in the car!"

And I chuckle softly when I hear her grumbled reply, "Whatever."

5 minutes later an annoyed Jane got into the car, crossing her arms as soon as the car door closed. "Ready?"

She scoffs and turns her head to look at the window. "I'm not talking to you."

I smirk as I pull out of the driveway, beginning our drive to Forks High. "Oh, are you now? Then why did you just talk to me?"

Jane grunts and continues looking out the window, "Whatever."

I let out a peal of laughter as I pull into the school parking lot, ignoring the looks being thrown at our car by the students of Forks. "That your word of the day?"

Jane doesnt answer me as I park. I look over to her to only see that she's gotten out of the car. I smile and get out of the car to follow her. As I get out of the car, the whispered words of the students hit me full force.

'Who're they?'

'Ugh, I bet they're like them'

'I call the blonde!'

'Are they related to the Cullens?'

That last whisper caught my attention. Cullens? That would mean that members of Carlisle Cullens coven attended this school. How strange. I walk into the main office after Jane, coming to a stop at the front desk next to Jane. "Hi, I'm Isabella and this is Jane. We're new here."

The young looking secretary looks up and gapes at us, her green eyes wide with surprise and awe. She continues to stare and I clear my throat, thoroughly awakening her from her stupor, a blush colors her cheeks as she blinks. "Oh sorry, you must be Isabella and Jane Vo."

I roll my eyes as Jane smirks. She picked the last name if you couldn't tell. Could she be any more obvious? I mean honestly Vo? Why just why? The secretary smiles at us as she hands us our schedules and another piece of paper, telling us to get our teachers to sign them before returning it back to the office. Did they honestly think we were gonna skip classes on our first day?

I ask Jane as such when we leave the office and head to our first class, she responds with a shrug. I roll my eyes and follow her, stopping before we reach the main building. I look down at my schedule, casting glances at Jane's schedule. "Looks like we've got 1st, 2nd, and 5th together."

Jane frowned and looked down at her schedule again. "Hey...how many periods do you have?"

I furrow my brow and wrinkle my nose in mock disgust. "Well, I don't have any periods...ever."

I widen my eyes and look at her, "Ohmygod, I'm pregnant!"

Jane sneers and pushes me lightly, as to not bring attention to us anymore than we already have. "Very Funny."

I chuckle and thread my arm through Jane's, dragging her to class. "Come on we have English."

We strut down the halls...well...I strut and Jane grumbles as I drag her along. We enter the classroom and everyone takes a collective breath, which we both ignore. Well, I ignore it Jane just sneers. I nudge her arm as her sneer turns into her familiar glower, which means she's about to use her power. "Jane don't"

She nods stiffly and plasters a smile on her face, though I can still see the disdain in her eyes. I smile at her softly in silent thanks for trying. The teacher signs our papers and sends us to sit in the back where two other students, the Cullens as he said, sit.

I shake my leg in anticipation of finally seeing the mysterious Cullens. My stomach in knots for what had to be the first time. One question flowing through my mind, did they know me when I was human?

* * *

I ended it here because I wanted too. Haha, please R&amp;R.


	4. Chapter 4

I plopped into a seat at the back of my third period class, alone. Unfortunately, Jane didn't share this class with me. Literature/Creative Writing with Ms. Greene. As the teacher began to, excitedly, tell us today's assignment, the door opened and in came two girls, each girl a stark contrast from the other.

The girl on the right was tall, with long blonde locks, and curves to kill. Well...not literally. That would be weird. Imagine the headlines. 'BREAKING NEWS: KILLER CURVES TAKE 3 LIVES IN LOCAL SUPERMARKET' I chuckle lowly at my absurdness, and continue to look over the taller girl. Her eyes were...golden?

Golden eyes. I immediately forgot my train of thought as I, desperately, searched her eyes, hoping, praying that they were the same as the ones from my memory. I searched and searched, finding, not warmth and happiness, but wariness and annoyance. A sigh of disappointment left my lips as I saw they weren't the eyes I so longed to see. I slumped in my seat and looked down at my hands, trying not to acknowledge the fact that the girls just sat at my table, one on each side of me. And they were staring, it wasn't subtle either, they were just straight up staring. I quickly got annoyed and looked at them, my arms crossed. "Welcome to McDonald's, how may I take your order?"

The taller girl blinked, an amused smile pulling briefly at her lips before they were set back into a slight scowl. "Don't you know us?"

I scrunch my nose and furrow my brows, know them? I just met them! Hell, I don't even know their names! "Can't say I do."

"Bella?" I look to the shorter girl and gasp when I see her eyes, staring deep into mine. They're not just any eyes. They're _the_ eyes. The eyes I've been seeing in my head, over and over and over again. "Bella, do you really not know who we are?"

I shake my head and stutter. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know you." _I wish I did though._ i add silently in my mind. "How do you know my name?"

The shorter girl's eyes shine with tears. "I know you."

I instantly straighten in my seat and look at her with curious eyes. She knows me? What? How? When? Where? Why? I'd say who but I know who, her. "What's your name?"

"Alice."

"Alice.." I mutter her name, liking the way it rolls off my tongue. "And you?"

I turn to the taller girl to see her sporting a frown and staring at the shorter girl. "Rosalie."

"May I ask how you know me?"

They open their mouths to answer but the bell rings and I groan, feeling as though everything about me was about to be revealed. I reluctantly get up and gather my things, turning to the two girls who seem to know me. "It was nice meeting you."

I turn to walk away, when I feel someone grip my wrist, tingles and warmth erupting in the spot in which our skin was touching and I gasp, turning back around to see who grabbed me. I come face to face with Alice. Well, not face to face because she's wayyy shorter than me, but you know what I mean, right? "Sit with us during lunch?"

She looks into my eyes and I gulp, seeing utter hope and longing swimming in her beautiful gold eyes. I nod mutely, unable to find my voice for the moment. I clear my throat. "Uhm, sure, but only if my friend can too."

She nods without hesitation, happiness shining in her eyes. "Okay, see you then?"

I smile at her. "See you then."

She lets go of my wrist and I walk away, idly wondering why I felt empty when her hand slipped away.

* * *

It's lunch now, and I lean against the lockers near the bustling cafeteria, waiting for Jane.

Just as I'm about to go inside to see if maybe she was in there already, I see her stomping towards me, fists clenched, eyes narrowed. "Stupid humans. Stupid Mike Newton. Stupid school."

I chuckle at her. Seems she isn't too eager for school anymore. "Do I wanna know?"

She stops in front of me and closes her arms, glaring at the locker next to me. "Definitely not."

We stand there for a few more seconds and I clap my hands, breaking the silence. "Welp! Let's go, we've been invited to lunch."

I grip her hand and pull her into the lunchroom before she could say no. The cafeteria goes silent at our entrance, and then the whispering starts.

"Is that-"

"Sweet baby jesus-"

"Are they together-"

"Hot-"

"Jane scares me-"

I chuckle at the last, not so, whisper and look around the cafe, searching for the two girls from class. I grin when I see them, but it drops when I see there are four others with them, all of their golden eyes trained on Jane and I.

I pull Jane over to their table and wave, albeit awkwardly, at the two girls. "Uh, hi."

None of them respond really, which, might I tell you, is fairly rude. They all but glared at Jane, and I felt irritation ebb at my insides.

"This is my friend, Jane." I turn to Jane, "Jane, these are the people whom invited us to sit with them." I gesture to the two girls.

I see her stiffen, and I hear a low growl rumble past her lips. I scowl at her and cup her face, forcing her to look at me. "Be nice, Jane."

Her scowl deepens but she nods none the less. I beam at her and sit down, pulling her into the seat next to mine.

I look around the table, my eyes connecting with each set of gold. "I'm Isabella, nice to meet you."

One of them shoots up. Male, dark brown hair slightly curly, dimples, and a huge frame. "Bellsy!"

He moves around the table and picks me up, squeezing me in a tight hug. I hear Jane growl behind me.

"Uhm, sir?" I struggle to break from his grasp, but he just squeezes me harder. "Sir?"

I try one more time to break his grasp before looking over at Jane, my eyes pleading for help. She nods and looks at the tall man still gripping me tight.

"Pain" She utters.

The man yelps and lets go of me. I look over at Jane and she stops. "Don't touch her ever again, got it?"

The man nods, wincing slightly in the aftershocks of Jane's power. I frown at the man then look at the table, each set of gold conveys a different emotion. Confusion, mirth, anger, and sadness. Deep sadness was nestled deep in the short girl's, Alice's, eyes. And I yearned to know just why that sadness was there.


End file.
